La venganza de Naruto
by chidori yaoi
Summary: En el ichiraku siempre hay paz y tranquilidad hasta que empieza una discusión entre Sasuke y Naruto. Sasuke en venganza hace la peor atrocidad a la que podría jorobar al kitsune. ¿Que hará Naruto para vengarse de Sasuke? Sasunaru/narusasu


Hombre, no es la conti de la esfera, pero quería variar un poco, os pongo un one shot de los míos ^^. Lo había hecho de regalo para una lectora mia, que tenía cumple x3. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hizo ella en su día ^^.Ale, a echarse unas risas xD

Gracias por el beteo kanai e iki x3 sois unos amores x333

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto no me pertenece, (si fuera así, estaría en la cama con Itachi en el mundo del tsukiyomi XD) sino que pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Notas:

-.......- Habla el personaje

-''.....''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas

(......) Notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------------

El olor a ramen inundaba toda la calle, claro, si es del puesto más conocido de toda Konoha no podía ser menos. El Ichiraku también es conocido por sus platos, que siempre te dejan lleno y satisfecho; es un lugar en donde si tienes algún problema, desaparece al instante al comerte un buen tazón de ramen recién hecho.

Miles de sensaciones recorren tus papilas gustativas al degustar tan delicioso manjar. Algunos creen que el jefe del local tiene una receta secreta para hacerlo tan rico, pero que nunca se ha logrado encontrar tal receta.

Bueno, también es conocido por ser el lugar favorito de un rubito muy hiperactivo; para él, ese lugar es siempre pacífico, tranquilo…Nunca ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal y nuestro kitsune siempre está callado al comer... ¿O no?

-Definitivamente, eres el tío más emo que conozco -dijo Naruto con los palillos llenos de ramen a punto de zampárselos.

-Dobe, yo no soy emo -respondió de mala gana el vengador; el rubio le miró entornando una ceja en alto.

-No eres emo, eres súper emo -vena gigantesca creciendo en la cabeza de Sasuke; ese imbécil siempre tocándole las narices. Mira que para estar aquí preferiría estar solo leyendo algún libro o haciéndole vudú al desgraciado de su hermano.

-¿Y qué te hace decir eso? -preguntó algo fastidiado

-Pues, es que eres el tío más deprimente que conozco. Además, siempre quieres estar solo; joder, que casi tuve que arrastrarte para que vinieras conmigo al Ichiraku.

-¿¡Me estás llamando infeliz!? -dijo al borde del colapso; si él no quería tener más amigos de los necesarios era su problema. Dios, qué exasperante era el dobe.

-No, te estoy llamando emo. Límpiate las orejas -cuando estaba dispuesto a comerse su ramen, el azabache va y le pone azúcar al cuenco del de los ojos azules. El rubio tembló de ira casi sacando una cola de Kyuubi, ya que los ojos ya los tenía rojos-. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia bastardo... -la voz de ultratumba perturbó al ojinegro, pero en ningún momento se echó atrás.

-Eso te pasa por dobe -sonrisa made in Uchiha-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? -ante la pregunta planteada, una sonrisa diabólica asomó en los labios del portador del Kyuubi.

Su amigo rubio comenzó a reír desquiciadamente; o acababa de tomar marihuana o se había vuelo loco, más de lo que estaba

-Ya lo verás...-rió nuevamente-yo de ti, iría rezando lo que supiera, porque tu vida… -y señalándolo con el dedo como dando mas emoción a la escena-…va a ser un infierno -saltó al tejado sacando un gota en la cabeza al pelinegro-. Prepárate para lo que te espera, emo y asesino de ramen -y se fue a la velocidad del rayo saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Usuratonkachi... "Cada vez que estoy con él es como si hubiera estando corriendo una maratón, uno acaba baldado de lo cansino que llega a ser" -cuando el azabache, cansado de tanta movida, iba a irse...

-Oye chaval, que la cuenta no se va a pagar sola –Mierda no, si putearle lo ha hecho, porque ahora tenía que pagar él la cuenta. Pues vaya asco.

oOoOo

Por la ventana entraban los rayos del Sol, despertando al vengador. Éste se echó las sábanas a la cara para que no le dieran los rayos directos a la cara, que hoy era domingo y lo menos que quería hacer era levantarse; sólo quería permanecer en su camita bien calentita, mullidita, sin nadie que le molestase, su silencio absoluto y...

-Emo...

Sí, eso, emo…. ¿Qué cojones...?

-Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo -se retira las sábanas con violencia viendo que en la ventana a un Naruto con cara de pasota total llamándole una y otra vez 'emo'-. Emo, emo, emo, emo...

-¿¡Pero qué narices haces aquí dobe!? -el rubio lo miró y una mini sonrisa sarcástica se instala en su cara, sacando un notable cabreo del azabache.

-Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo -seguía diciendo una y otra vez el de ojos azules.

-Así que era esta tu venganza…-rió prepotente-Pues vaya mierda de plan; sólo tengo que ignorarte -pero eso no quitó la sonrisa de la cara del rubio. El azabache lo ignoró y se fue al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y llenó la bañera de agua. Ahora que estaba en el baño, su compañero no le podría hacer nada ¡Ay qué tonto era ese usuratonkachi! Aunque muy mona su venganza; si fuera algo más dócil hubiese hecho algunas cosillas con él, pero un Uchiha tiene orgullo y como tal, tenía que molestar a la persona que le gustaba. Si, los Uchihas son muy contradictorios.

Vio que el agua ya estaba en su punto, así que se dispuso a entrar inundando todo su cuerpo, relajándose. A todos sus músculos se les quitó el estrés en el acto, no hay nada mejor por la mañana que darse un baño bien calentito que te quitara el sueño y además te calme.

De las profundidades de la bañera surgieron algunas burbujas en la superficie, Sasuke parpadeó varias veces sus ojos. No, él no podría haberse echado un pedo, no tenía ese tipo de estomago. ¿Entonces, qué puñetas pasaba? De pronto, una cabellera rubia asomó en la bañera haciendo que los ojos del vengador casi le saliesen de la cara.

-Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo -no podía ser verdad, ante él estaba Naruto con un bañador naranja, en medio de su bañera y llamándole otra vez 'emo' ¡Dios! Pero si había cerrado la puerta con llave-. Emo, emo, emo, emo...

-¿¡Cómo leches has entrado!? -dijo el vengador alterado, ya que esta situación le parecía surrealista.

-Emo -el vengador se levantó mostrando su desnudez y sacó un montón de jabones, empezando a tirarlos sobre el kitsune. Éste los esquivaba mientras volvía a decirle 'emo' al de los ojos negros.

-¡¡¡Fuera!!! -la paciencia del vengador estaba llegando a su límite.

-Emo, emo, emo –después, vemos a un rubio rompiendo una de las ventanas ya que un inmenso frigorífico le seguía de cerca, pero gracias a los reflejos del kitsune no le llegó a dar.

-Me cago en sus muertos...-jadeaba cansado- Pues sí que se ha currado la venganza, porque ha logrado joderme el baño, la casa y el día. Dobe...

Después de ese pequeño incidente el vengador se fue al mercado a comprar un nuevo frigorífico ya que el otro sirvió como arma de guerra contra el rubio. Por lo menos no había signos de que le siguiera, ya que no notaba su chakra.

Llegó al establecimiento donde vendían toda clase de frigoríficos de último modelo, es que él no se conformaba con los baratos. Con los ojos iba inspeccionando cada frigorífico viendo si alguno estaba a la altura. Decidió abrirlos para ver lo qué había dentro de ellos y cuando abrió uno...

-Emo -volvió a cerrarlo lo más rápido que pudo y movió la cabeza en todas partes a ver si había alguien que había visto la escena; gracias a Dios el vendedor estaba ocupado enseñando un frigorífico a una pareja. Bueno, calma. Puede que haya sido solo su imaginación, es el estrés seguro, ya que estos días habían tenido un montón de misiones y le habían desgastado bastante, seguro que era eso, no podía ser otra cosa. Así que para asegurarse, volvió a abrir el frigorífico y gracias a Dios no encontró nada; respiró aliviado.

Fue al otro frigorífico y lo fue a abrir para ver su interior a ver si había suerte y éste le convencía. Lo abrió y...

-Emo... -no podía ser cierto. Esto, esto no le podía estar pasando; ahora ya no se creía que fuera una fantasía, dos veces eran muchas. Estaba viendo a Naruto metido en el frigorífico. Entonces, en el otro también estaba ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué cruz de tío!

-Dobe, esto ya se esta pasando de castaño oscuro -dijo acercándose y con una mirada sombría a ver si había suerte y el rubio se asustaba y lo dejaba en paz.

-Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo -esa palabreja le taladró los tímpanos y con mala leche cerró el frigorífico; fue a otro y lo abrió, encontrándose otra vez con el kitsune y otra y otra y otra y otra, hasta que...

-¡¡¡Chidori!!! -a hacer puñetas el local. El dueño tuvo miedo de pedirle que le pagara los daños que ocasionó en su establecimiento ya que el chico parecía poseído por el mismísimo demonio.

Después de ese incidente, Sasuke caminaba pensando en como había llegado a esta situación tan... tan... Narutesca. Sí, así la clasificaría, ya que solo a Naruto se le podía ocurrir cosas tan raras para vengarse, pero hay que admitirlo, el chico tenía talento para devolvérsela.

Hoy definitivamente, tendría que pedir comida a domicilio porque no tenía donde guardar la comida. Vale, sí así estaban las cosas, iría a sitios donde el kitsune no frecuentara, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca a ver si con un buen libro olvidaba su mal humor y se relajaba. Cogió una novela y fue a sentarse para empezar a leer. Todo el mundo lo miraba maravillado. "Idiotas" pensó el vengador. Solo porque tenía un apellido conocido ya le venían a lamer el culo, panda de hipócritas. Bueno, solo había una sola persona que no le trataba así y es el que le estaba dando la lata desde que comenzó el día

Abrió el libro y lo que vio le dejo estupefacto en el sitio, en todo el libro, las páginas decían 'emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo'. Ya se estaba cagando en todo lo cagable ¿Cómo podía ser? Cerró el libro y lo devolvió a la estantería, cogió otro y lo abrió y lo mismo ponía. Miró a los presentes y parecía que sus libros estaban normales, entonces, sólo eran los libros que él cogía. Bien, si ese era el caso, solo no tenía que tocarlos; de la funda sacó a Kusanagi, asustando a todo el mundo.

-Oiga, en la biblioteca no se permiten este tipo de armas -el Uchiha lo miró con su Sharingan, dándole a entender que si no le dejaba lo descuartizaba allí mismo; el bibliotecario se echó muy atrás por ver la locura reflejada en los ojos del azabache. Éste, al ver que nadie más lo molestaría porque todo el mundo le temía, pues terminó lo que estaba haciendo moviendo un libro con el filo de su espada, haciéndole caer. Cuando cayó, otra vez dirigió la espada para abrirlo y cuando lo abrió, lo que vio hizo que la tercera aspa de su Sharingan saliese a flote.

-'Aunque no lo toques, en cada libro que elijas dirá lo mismo ¡Emo!' -y como si fuera un volcán en erupción la lió otra vez.

-¡¡¡Chidori!!! -¡Ala! Otro establecimiento a tomar por culo; los de Konoha no iban a ganar en reparaciones, aunque al azabache le importara muy poco lo que le pasase a Konoha, lo que le importaba era librarse de cierto kitsune que le estaba tocando los cataplines.

Fue a sitios donde no frecuentaba Naruto: salones de belleza, templos, boleras, sex-shops y siempre salía el rubio por donde menos se lo esperaba el azabache y siempre terminaba destrozando el lugar. La villa se iba a quedar sin lugares de ocio gracias a todo los Chidoris que lanzaba el pelinegro, el único lugar que le quedaba era donde entrenaba el Equipo Siete.

-Estoy cansadísimo...-jadeaba a causa de tanto esfuerzo-Dobe, sé que estás allí así que sal -y como había dicho, Naruto salió detrás de unos arbustos para posicionarse delante del pelinegro.

-Emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo, emo -¿Es que había olvidado el dialecto humano? Maldito dobe.

-"Bueno, creí que nunca tendría que hacer esto en mi vida, pero he llegado a mi límite". Naruto...

-Emo -seguía repitiendo incansable el zorrito; el azabache tragó saliva y cogió aire. Esto iba a ser lo más difícil que haya hecho en su vida.

-P... perd... ¡Arrgg!... Mierda... ¡¡Perdón!! ¿¡Vale!? ¡Perdón por lo de tu ramen! -dijo todo rojo desviando su cara a otro lado; era nuevo para el vengador pedir perdón. Por fin el kitsune volvió a tener su sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil, teme?-rió satisfecho. Una vena se estampó en la cara, produciéndole varios tics en el ojo. 'Que no fue difícil...' ¡Que no fue difícil dice! Ahora verá lo que es...

muacks* (sonido de un beso)

-Esa es tu recompensa por haberme pedido perdón, si fueras más dulce pues... -le guiñó un ojo y salió del campo de entrenamiento. El azabache se tocó la mejilla y una sonrisa le salió de la cara.

- Ostras, se me olvidó pedirle perdón por faltarle al respeto, por decirle dobe, por no devolverle una revista... Creo que voy a hacer una lista, pero no lo hago para que me dé un beso. ¡No, señor! Es por ser educado, eso, eso -y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue a buscar a Naruto.

¿Cómo será la siguiente recompensa de Naruto cuando Sasuke le pida perdón?

Eso os lo dejo a la imaginación.

**Fin**


End file.
